Una Aldea Extinta
by zero-0017
Summary: Después de la Gran Guerra Ninja todos empezaban la reconstrucción de sus aldeas, pero... ¿y la Aldea del Remolino? Eso pensaba Naruto cuando Karin llega con una interesante propuesta.


_**Nunca se me habría ocurrido escribir de esta pareja pero... un reto es un reto. Espero les guste, y comenten, mínimo díganme si nos les gusto... de forma constructiva (?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ALDEA EXTINTA"<strong>_

Naruto por fin disfrutaba de la vista de la reconstrucción del nuevo mundo ninja.

Estaba recordando lo dicho por su madre sobre La Aldea del Remolino, ¿cómo sería si aún existiera? Por un momento pensó en como muchos otros querían reconstruir sus clanes, sus aldeas… sus vidas.

¿Podría renacer la Aldea del Remolino? Esa importante pregunta cruzo por su mente justo en el momento que una persona de largo cabello rojo se sentó a su lado.

_**-Sabes Naruto, esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de charlar contigo.-**_Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con un lienzo.

Era Karin.

Supo su nombre por los celadores que la cuidaban; ella había sido compañera de equipo de Sasuke quien la había abandonado, también era una huérfana con una infancia muy difícil, y por si eso fuera poco también era descendiente de la extinta Aldea del Remolino. Sorprendentemente tenía tantas similitudes con él.

_**-Cierto.-**_ Contesto con una sonrisa. _**-¿Pasa algo?-**_

_**-Mn… no exactamente.-**_ Se acomodó los lentes y volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

_**-Eh… no entiendo.- **_

_**-Yo… nunca tuve un lugar al que pertenecer, la Aldea de mis padres fue destruida así que no tenía a donde volver. Tú eres un Uzumaki al igual que yo. Sabes… cuando te conocí me di cuenta de algo: Tu chakra es tan brillante y cálido. Eso me gustó mucho.-**_Sonrió.

Naruto nunca la había visto sonreír, a decir verdad esta era la primera vez que la miraba directamente. Pero estaba un poco consternado por sus palabras.

_**-Eh… supongo que ¿gracias?-**_ Rasco su cabeza.

_**-Estaba pensando, ¿crees que podríamos reconstruir la Aldea del Remolino?-**_

Estaba anonadado, porque él también había pensado eso hace instantes. Por eso no le respondió, así que Karin prosiguió.

_**-Tú y yo, podríamos empezar un nuevo clan Uzumaki.-**_Sobrepuso su mano a la de él.

_¡Un momento!_ Pensó el rubio. Exactamente ¿a qué se refería con eso? A veces era lento al entender las cosas, pero… ¿Karin estaba sugiriendo que ambos iniciaran una familia? ¿Eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica de lentes?

Sudo en frio.

_**-Podrías… em… ¿explicarme que quieres decir con eso?-**_

La pelirroja no podía entender la ingenuidad de Naruto, ¿en verdad no sabía a lo que se refería? Era cierto que no sabía mucho sobre él, más allá de lo que le habían contado, por eso no estaba segura de que tan rápido ir. Aunque estaba convencida que esta era una oportunidad de oro antes de que otra chica se le adelantara, porque ahora Naruto era la persona más popular en todo el mundo shinobi debía apurarse y tomar riesgos.

_**-Debemos estar juntos, a eso me refiero. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, formar una familia y reconstruir nuestro clan.-**_

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos como dos enormes platos. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir Karin, pero vamos ¡esta era la única vez que hablaban! Pero ella venía a decirle todo esto de la nada.

_**-Espera… espera… ¿es en serio?-**_ Miro a su alrededor. _**– ¿Esto no es una broma de Sasuke o algo así?- **_

_**-No bromeo.-**_ Contesto ella con rostro serio.

Naruto se sonrojo, esto era una confesión. No… ¡más que eso! Le estaban ¿proponiendo matrimonió o algo así? Cerró fuertemente los ojos, recordó a sus padres, a la historia de cómo comenzó su amor. Él estaba convencido de que si considerara de verdad restaurar su clan, tendría que tener un lazo tan fuerte como el que unió a sus padres. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Abrió de nuevos sus ojos.

_**-Yo… lo siento. Es que… aunque me gustaría también restaurar la Aldea del Remolino como dices… pues no te conozco lo suficiente ¿entiendes?-**_

_**-Oh… Ya veo.-**_ Contesto ella en voz baja.

_**-Creo que… deberíamos empezar como amigos ¿no crees?-**_Contesto de manera jovial.

_**-Supongo que tienes razón, pero lo hare con una condición.-**_

_**-¿Cuál?-**_

_**-Prométeme que lo consideraras seriamente.-**_

Nuestro héroe shinobi sonrió, Karin era persistente… igual que él.

_**-Prometo que lo pensare.-**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Según<em>**_** el reto debía ser un One-shot, así que aquí acaba esta historia (a menos que ustedes digan lo contrario? o.o)**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
